a karaoke night
by vd.alfredo
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and Demolition Boys are going out for a karaoke night. What will happen? First oneshot, please be nice and review.


**Hello guys and girls =)**

**Hope u will enjoy it, it´s my first oneshot**

**A karaoke night **

* * *

Everyone in the club stared up at Michael. They were astonished how someone like Michael sould be so …. BAD at something like singing. And Dance Inside from All American Rejects wasn´t such a hard song to sing. The Bladebreakers, All Starz and Demolition Boys sat at the table near the tears because the pain Michael gave them with his horrible voice was just to much for their ears. The Bladebreakers and All Starz had already their hands over their ears, in the attempt to keep his terrible voice from their ears. The only one who where as calm as possible were the Demolition Boys and Kai who just sat at their table with with an heavy twitch over their eyes.

As Michael finished the song, everyone let out a relieved sigh, as Michael looked around in the club expecting to see adored faces because of his wonderful singing, he just saw relieved faces and … ´_WHAT why was Kai looking so smug at him? Does he think he can sing better than and make their faces happy? Well, he will regret it!_`

With an evil grin he fully turned to Kai and said: "Well, Kai do you think you can do better or why are you having such a smug look on your face?"

"Of course I can do better and because of the look on my face, your singing was just to funny. I never heard such a screaching voice before."

"Well if you think you can do better than show us how awesome Mr. Perfect is.", Michael said angrily and hold up the micro for Kai to take.

Kai looked a little unsure but after he got an encouraging nod from his old friends the Demolition Boys he got up and walked on the stage.

As the music began to play he noticed that it was the same song as before and a small smile began to cover hs face.

With a such wonderfull and melancholic voice he started to sing.

You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly.

I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

_[Chorus]_  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

Slowly Kai closed his eyes and continued.

_[Chorus]_  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Ooo, ah

Everyone stared at him. Noone thought it possible for Kai to have such a voice.

As Kai sang, a waitress went around and everyone ordered their drinks.

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)

[Chorus]  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

[Chorus]  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire

I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

Move down to me, slip into you

As he opened his eyes, the whole club applaud to him and cheared him on.

Kai was astonised he would never had eypecting such a thing even if he knew that he sings could he was still astonished.

When he came to his table Tala gave him his drink and they prosted. Kai was very happy although the others beside the Demo Boys who knew him best wouldn´t be able to reconise it from the outside.

He didn´t expect the evening to turn oout like that. To be honest he didn´t want to some at first but stil went with the guys but now he was really happy he came.

With a small, nearly unnoticeable smile he leaned back in his chair and watched as the blayders went up the stage and tried to sing.

END

* * *

**And how did you like the oneshot. Hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think, it´s my first oneshot.**


End file.
